The Sewer King Takes A Queen
by Psycho Clown Bondage Circus
Summary: The Sewer King finally finds somebody to share his romantic hope and dreams with and take care of his dozen beloved children and pets.


Isabella Queen was walking home from work like any other normal day of the week when she was assaulted by what she presumed to be a Leprechaun. It was short and dressed in green. It had a cloak and sunglasses on, so she couldn't see much of it's face or body. All she knew is it's slimy little fingers had grabbed the purse from her hands.

Now, she was no pushover. Somebody dared to steal from her, whoever they were, was gonna get their ass beat. She screamed at it and began running after in hot pursuit. "HEY, THAT'S MY PURSE! COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE MONSTER!"

The small creature gasped and fled down the stairs into the subway tunnel, nearly knocking over a middle-aged man who was coming out of it, a briefcase tucked under his left arm. "Watch it, kid!" he shouted.

"Kid?" Isabella didn't think it looked like much of a kid. But if that's what it was, she would still give it a proper scolding after she caught him or her. A thief was a thief.

She got down in the tunnel where the last train had pulled away, leaving the place relatively deserted. There was a wino in the corner, holding a brown paper bag with a bottle in it. He didn't give her any trouble as she hurried past him, chasing after the small shadow in the distance. The kid in the cloak snuck down into an open grate. She followed after them. Eventually she came to an area where there were several children, dirty and disheveled, their clothes basically rags. They were working. Some were tilling the ground. Others were sewing clothing and cleaning objects. The sight was baffling.

"What the hell?"

The children ran away without making a single sound.

Isabella investigated through the door where the children had scattered into when they escaped. She practically jumped out of her skin when she heard a furiously ringing alarm bell.

"Oh, great! So now they know I'm here." She started running for cover.

There was a reptilian hiss behind her. She turned around and gasped. It was a huge alligator! The thing had to have been about 10 or 12 feet long, maybe more. It moved surprisingly fast for having stumpy legs that were low to the ground. She had heard how alligators are about as quick on land as they were in water, which meant she was screwed if she tripped and fell down.

"Help me!" she screamed in panic. She forgot about the purse and was now concentrating on staying alive. "You can KEEP the purse!"

The alligator's jaws snapped at her heels. She shrieked and jumped up. There, she desperately clung to an overhead pipe. She held up her legs about as best as she could, out of the monster's gaping jaws. Below her, it continued to hiss. What was worse, she heard another one approaching!

"Oh God! Where the fuck did all these alligators come from!" she cried as more of them surrounded her position.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" yelled a voice in the distance. "WHAT IS ALL THE NOISE, NOISE, NOISE? I CAN'T TOLERATE IT! NO, NO, NO!"

The children came back. They were standing far away, out of reach of the alligator's snapping jaws. One of them stepped down from a platform and pointed at Isabella, struggling and kicking her legs. She was losing her grip on the pipe.

"An intruder, you say? An intruder in our midst? Well, we can't have that, now can we?"

A man appeared out of a doorway, bathed in light. He was dressed in a cape and ruffled shirt with long jacket and matching pants, a sash around his waist, and long boots. He looked sort of like a pirate, right down to his one eye that was covered by a dark lense while the other side of his glasses was normal. It resembled an eye patch of sorts. He had long black hair. In his hands, he gripped a long staff.

"Get these things away from me!" Isabella choked out with half a sob. "Please!"

The man gasped. "A woman?" He jumped down over a railing and landed on the ground. He began walking up to the alligators. Isabella assumed he was crazy. But the alligators actually moved out of his way and let him get close to her. She was just about to lose her grip altogether. "Well, well now. This is quite a surprise! Very unexpected. Away, my Pretties. You're scaring the poor dear!" He waved his arms and the alligators backed away.

"What the fuck?" Isabella hissed under her breath. She finally lose her grip completely and fell with a short scream, right into the man's waiting arms.

"Hello, hello," he said in a soothingly husky tone.

"Um, h-hello?" Isabella said before fainting away in his arms.

She woke up some time later with a wet rag on her forehead. She bolted upright with a gasp. Looking around, she saw she was in a room that had been converted into a bedroom. A really nice one, shockingly. For being in a sewer. The stuff inside it serving as decorations looked to be much stolen merchandise. There was a comfy king sized bed which she was sitting in, dresser with an ornate wind-up clock on it, a secondary grandfather clock against the wall ticking softly, several sets of china in a cabinet against yet another wall, a large mirror, a table and chairs in the middle of the room.

"Where am I?" She turned her head and jumped again, seeing a figure in the shadows. It was another child. This one was a black female. The girl looked about 15 or older. She said nothing. She had a bowl with water. It was her who put the rag on Isabella's head, Isabella realized just then.

"Oh, hello." Isabella looked around. "Where did that guy who saved me after I fell go? And who was he? Am I crazy, or he seemed to be able to control all those big alligators?"

The girl just shrugged and continued to say nothing. She walked over and held out the bowl. She gestured to the rag that had fallen into Isabella's lap when she sat up. She seemingly wanted to wet it again.

"Oh, no, that's okay. I'm fine, really," Isabella said. She wondered, briefly. "I think." She checked herself for bruises and broken bones. All in all, she felt fine, expect for that bad scare.

She stood up.

The girl looked away, down at the floor.

"Um, do you not talk?" Isabella asked the girl.

The girl shook her head back and forth.

"Oh. Okay." There was a long pause between them. "So, do you know where that guy went to? I'd like to see him, if I could."

She allowed the girl to lead her to another chamber. This one had a throne in it. Sitting there was the man. His eyes were closed. They opened the second he heard footsteps approaching. He looked at Isabella eagerly.

"Ah, you are awake! Good!" He jumped up out of his seat. "It's been ever so long since we had company. Come, come! You must be famished. Have something to eat."

He guided her to a private room where there was a table set up, lined with various foods. One of the children was setting the table. He dropped a spoon on the floor and shuddered when the man struck his leg with his staff. The boy looked to be in pain, but he didn't cry out, not once. He held his breath and tears in, and looked very stoic.

"Clumsy fool! Pick it up! Pick it up and wash it!" The man ordered him away, and the boy left in a hurry.

A new child rushed in and replaced the dropped spoon with a new one before running back out again.

"Now that is much better. Clarence can follow the rules quite well, can't he? Unlike Markus!" He tutted. He pulled out a chair for Isabella.

Wow, this guy is intense with these kids, Isabella thought. "Um, thank you! Mr., uuuh?" she began, not knowing his name.

"Oh, my. What an improper gentleman I am! I have forgotten my manners," said the man while bowing. "I am called the Sewer King."

"Sewer King?" she repeated.

"Indeed. And this is my domain," he said, with a laugh. "But you are a guest, of course. Don't worry about my pets scaring you or bothering you again. I promise they will behave."

Isabella looked around the room. She felt a little nervous. This was all so strange and sudden. One minute she'd been trying to recover her stolen purse, the next she was in a life or death grip struggling not to fall into the mouths of a bunch of alligators. The next, she had fainted into the arms of this handsome but eccentric man, and woken up here, now invited to dinner.

"Actually, I'm down here because one of your children stole my purse," she informed him. "Do you happen to know where it is?"

He slapped his palm to his face. "Such disobedience! I told him never to steal purses from pretty young women!" He turned to Isabella. "One moment, would you please?" Then he stood up and yelled at the top of his lungs. "FRANCIS! WHERE IS FRANCIS!"

Isabella shrunk back and placed a finger in her left ear. This guy had no indoor voice.

The Leprechaun came slinking in, looking scared. His sunglasses were gone. He wore the face of a frightened young child who was coming to get a punishment from their stern father. In his hand, he held her purse. The Sewer King snatched it from his grip and gave him a quick kick in the seat of his pants with his boot. The kid grimaced, but let out not a sound. He landed on the floor on his hands and knees.

"YOU WILL SEE THE LIGHT FOR YOUR FOOLISHNESS! TAKE HIM AWAY!"

Now the boy looked like he was going to cry any minute. Two other children came in and dragged him away.

"Here is your property, my dear. I apologize most profusely for this inconvenience," the Sewer King said as he handed back the purse.

"Oh! Thank you." Isabella checked inside it. Everything was still there, amazingly. She sort of felt bad for the kid, but he deserved it. She didn't much like children.

The Sewer King filled a wine glass with some sort of beverage and handed one glass to her. She caught the smell and was relieved to find out it was apple juice. She really didn't want to drink down in the sewer with some random guy she'd just met. Although she found herself becoming more and more interested and possibly a small amount of infatuated with him. His presence was simply so flamboyant. He was her exact type, only confined to the sewer, for some reason. If she'd met him above ground and he didn't have a bunch of giant, ravenous alligators for pets, things might not be so weird.

"Thank you," she said again. She watched him drink some. So it wasn't poison. She drank a little. It was cool and sweet. Not bad. Refreshing, actually.

There was a pot roast on the table, still steaming hot. With carrots and potatoes on the side. A bowl of what looked like creamed corn was sitting nearby, as well as bowl of hot rolls. Butter sat next to it. Sewer King began to carve some of the roast and set up a plate, after which he offered the filled plate to Isabella.

"For you, my dear. By the way, your name would be?"

She hadn't told him her name. "Oh! Isabella. Isabella Queen."

"Isabella!" He said the name as if it was a fine antique, placing his hands beneath his chin. "And a queen as well!" He giggled. "How lucky am I! I've been looking for a queen to rule beside me for ever so long!" He started to eat his own food and talked with his mouth full. "It's hard to meet people down in the sewer, you might imagine."

"I would think so," Isabella said quietly, sort of flattered he was hitting on her and even referred to her as queen, though it was a simple last name, nothing more.

Not like she was royalty or anything. She did used to imagine herself as a princess and a queen of some far off enchanted land as a child. It was an average girl's fantasy. They all wanted to be princesses and queens and find some prince charming to marry. Feeling honestly hungry, she placed a small chunk of potato into her mouth. She wondered who the cook was. One of the kids, maybe? The food was very good.

"You own all those alligators?"

"Every single one." The Sewer King took another drink. "I collected them all when they were little more than babies, struggling to survive after being dumped and flushed and discarded by cruel owners. Took them all in, nursed them to health, trained them, and now they're my pretty little pets."

"Interesting!" And strange. But also kind of neat? Isabella never thought stories about people flushing alligators was true. Guess it was. "You are a very interesting man, I'd say."

"You would?" The Sewer King grinned, looking elated by the compliment. "Well, you are a very interesting woman! Coming after a purse snatcher into the sewer, and avoiding the misguided jaws of my pets until I arrived to save the day! Yes, no ordinary woman would do those things, I don't think. No, I do not. Therefore you must be very special and our meeting must be fate."

Isabella swallowed the part of her carrot. "Fate?" she questioned.

"Yes, yes, yes, FATE!" He sounded really excited. His hand went into the air, still holding onto a fork. Some gravy flung off it and landed elsewhere. "Dare I say, fate has brought us together, dear Isabella."

Suddenly he jumped out of his chair and rushed over to her, crouching down and taking her free hand in his. She set down the fork and wondered what he was doing, confused at first.

"I have waited for this day, I have! Waited and wondered, when would it come! And now the day is here." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring case. Isabella gasped. This was really happening? He opened it. Inside was the most gorgeous gold banded diamond wedding ring she'd ever seen. She had a feeling he didn't exactly pay for it. That seemed to matter less and less the longer she gawked at it's beauty. "Isabella Queen, would you be my Queen?"

"Wow," she gasped. "This is sudden."

"This is fate!" the Sewer King assured her, grinning wider. "An opportunity not to be missed, no, no."

She was really put on the spot. How could she say no? Well, she could. But she didn't want to. She really didn't want to!

"Yes," she said. This was going to open up a whole new world to her. A strange new world. It felt like shackles were coming undone from around her limbs. "I will!"

"GLORIOUS!" the Sewer King shouted. He removed the ring and dropped the case on the floor. He delicately placed the ring onto Isabella's thin finger. "Perfection! Simply perfection!"

Isabella admired the gorgeous ring, and then her new husband's face seconds before they leaned in for a kiss. "I feel like I've known you my whole life, somehow. I feel like this really is fate."

"Yes, my Queen. Fate, and destiny," said the Sewer King.

They kissed again. Sewer King was a pretty good kisser. Isabella vaguely wondered what he would be like in bed, and if there would be a honeymoon with all these kids around.

"I think I'll enjoy being your queen," Isabella said to him, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yes, yes, yes!" The Sewer King laughed. "The wedding! We must prepare for the wedding. Such a glorious wedding." He turned around and shouted at the top of his lungs again. Isabella was never going to get used to that, but part of being married was teaching your husband new things. Like how to use his indoor voice. "CHILDREEEEEEEEEEN! COME HERE! ALL OF YOU! MANDATORY MEETING! COME TO YOUR FATHER RIGHT NOW!"

The children obediently filed into the room. There was about 20 of them altogether. Isabella listened to the Sewer King explaining how they were going to prepare for the biggest wedding possible, separated the children into various groups by age and size, and quickly wrote up a list of things each one would be required to fetch. Isabella never imagined her own wedding would be made from stolen items. It was darkly thrilling. She felt something unlocking inside her that she never knew was there until today. Maybe she'd been a bad girl after all, and she just needed to find the right bad boy. She wasn't looking for a Knight in Shining Armor. She was looking for a Black Horseman. She smirked.

"Now go, go, go!" ordered the Sewer King once he'd given instructions to his children. His precious little minions.

"You're a strict father," Isabella said to him. They kissed again.

"Children need discipline," responded the Sewer King. He placed his finger to Isabella's lips. "Children who are properly disciplined will not make mistakes. They will not embarrass their mother and father!"

"Honor thy mother and father," Isabella said.

"Exactly," responded the Sewer King. He laughed. "I can't wait until Elizabeth fetches your wedding gown. It will look so lovely against your gorgeous skin."

"You flatter me, King," said Isabella. She watched him take her hand and lift it before kissing it. She giggled.

"Nothing but the best for my queen." He turned away and looked towards a doorway. "My pretties! I nearly forgot. They must be dressed for the wedding as well." He lowered her hand. "Excuse me, my dearest." He ran out of the room through the doorway.

Isabella waved at him. She sat on a nearby chair and kicked her feet out like a child. "I can't believe this is making me so happy. It's surreal, but I love it!"

She waited for him to return. A few minutes passed. She was starting to get bored, to be honest.

One of the children came running into the room, panting and groaning. He slammed the door behind him, startling Isabella.

"Huh? Hey! What are you doing?" She recognized him as Francis. "What's the matter?"

"B-buh-buh-BAT!" Francis squeaked. "HUGE BAT!"

"I thought you guys weren't supposed to talk," Isabella muttered. Now there's bats in the sewers as well as alligators? she thought. Then she wondered if it could be a man dressed as a bat, not an actual bat that the kid meant. She gasped. If Batman came here, that would mean the end of her wedding and her new fantasy life. She hadn't even started it yet. "Oh no, Batman?"

Isabella felt like crying. Now she would be an accomplice to Sewer King's crimes. She ran and opened the door, leaving Francis behind, even as he began to cry. He looked terrified out of his wits. And here she thought Batman was supposed to be a friend to children and a foe to criminals.

"My King!" she shouted. "My King! I think we have a problem!" She went down a long, dark hallway. Another door was open. The Sewer King peeked out of it.

"What, what, what? A problem?" he asked.

"Batman might be here, looking for you," Isabella said.

The Sewer King gasped. "NO, NO! This can't be! THIS CANNOT BE!" He grabbed his hair and pulled it. He stomped his foot. "No! Not on my wedding day!" He beckoned for Isabella to come into the room with him. "Come here, come here, quickly! Before anyone finds us. We'll escape together."

Isabella ran into the room. Sewer King locked the door behind her. They were in another tunnel. This one was very dark, lit by some floodlights on either side. Isabella felt the cold air on her back. She shivered. The tunnel was creepy. She held the Sewer King's waist.

"You know your way through these tunnels, right?" she asked him, feeling frightened.

"I know them like the backs of my hands, yes I do." He grasped her hand firmly in his and lead her deep into the tunnel. "Follow me, my pretty!"

They ran down the tunnel until an explosion echoed behind them. Isabella cried out in fright.

"The bat is there! The bat is after us!" Sewer King exclaimed. He lead her into a different door. "We'll lose him or die trying! My pets will hold him off long enough for us to get away." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out what looked at first like a dog whistle. It was an alligator whistle! He blew into it. It made a distinct noise. Several alligator's heads rose out of the water nearby. "KILL THE BAT, MY PETS! KILL THE BAT!"

The pair of criminal spouses to be eloped into the darkness of another tunnel. Sewer King slammed the door shut behind it and locked it, knowing Batman had an assortment of explosive devices that could blow them back open when he reached them. They would at least slow him down some. He turned around and grinned at Isabella.

"My dear, I feel we don't have much longer to be together if the bat gets to us. Perhaps you and I should consummate our marriage while we can!"

"Huh?" Isabella asked. She felt herself pressed up against him in the dwindling light.

"You and I! Together as man and wife!"

"You mean right here?" Isabella wasn't exactly feeling the mood right now. Especially with Batman on their heels. "Maybe we should get somewhere safer first?"

"No, no, no," said the Sewer King, a hand pulling at her skirt. He reached up and rubbed her boobs. "Quickly, quickly. It won't take long to bring you to climax, I assure you."

Was that one heck of a boast, Isabella thought. But then again, she was feeling kind of horny from all the adrenaline and the fear of getting caught. She bit her bottom lip. His roving hands felt good. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been touched by a man. "Well! I guess!"

They kissed again. She wrapped her hands around his waist. He felt her boobs and squeezed them together. His hand played with her butt hidden beneath her skirt before he slipped down her panties. His hand rubbed flesh her all over. She could feel his boner through his pants.

"Oh, my King," she moaned into his chest. Her hungry hands now began to undue his pants. She found him waiting there and gasped when she saw his full size. "Wow!"

"And it's all yours, my precious Queen," he said to her with a husky voice. "Yes it is."

Isabelle continued to bite her bottom lip, feeling aroused. She took him out and played with him. Her hand ran all over him. He groaned with pleasure. She put her mouth on him and sucked on him for a while.

Unable to control himself any longer, he picked her up, turned his new wife around and hitched up her skirt, exposing her naked body.

"Be gentle!" Isabella urged him. She stuck out her hips for him.

"I know," he said. He stuck it in and began to bump against her.

"Oooh!" Isabella moaned. She bounced against him. "This feels good!"

"I'm a great lover," said the Sewer King.

"No, wait! I want it harder!" Isabella quickly decided.

He started slamming into her. She yelled, hoping nobody would hear.

"SEWER KING!" Isabella screamed. She no longer cared about the noise. Neither did her husband. He was too into his pleasure to stop. "YES, FUCK ME! FUCK ME SO HARD!"

Sewer King removed himself and prepared to go into her butt.

"Wait, you want to go in my butt?" Isabella asked, making doe eyes at him.

"Yes, yes, yes! I must have all the holes to properly complete our marriage," he said.

She quivered. She wasn't really into butt stuff. But since he was her husband, he had the final say in their sex! "Okay."

Sewer King put it in her butt. She gasped in pain. Through the pain, she started to enjoy it after a while. Finally she screamed as he pounded her. She heard him grunt. He grabbed her hips tightly. She didn't come yet. She figured it was okay, as long as he enjoyed himself because most women didn't get an orgasm during sex anyway.

"Oh, Sewer King, you're the best," she cooed at him.

"Yes, yes, yes!" he cried out. He slapped her ass cheek, causing her to jump and giggle. "And you can have this every night for the rest of our days."

"We need to escape from Batman first," Isabella reminded him as she slid her panties back on and brushed down her skirting while he did back up his pants.

"I know these sewers well enough. They are my domain," Sewer King told her. He took her hand again. "Now let us away!"

They ran for what seemed hours until Sewer King brought her to a ladder built into the wall leading up. It was their escape route, though they would have to go above ground.

"Come! This way."

Suddenly they both heard splashing in the distance. It was growing closer, very rapidly.

"Batman," Isabella whispered. "What do we do! He'll get us!"

"It doesn't sound like a bat to me," said the Sewer King. He put his hand to his ear. "It sounds reptilian, yes it does! One of my pretties has come to show us Batman's severed head!" He grinned.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

He walked down into the darkness. "Hello! My pet? Is that you! Come show me what you have in your mouth."

Sewer King was silent for a moment, then Isabella heard him scream. "NO, NO!" He stopped abruptly.

Isabella gasped. She recoiled against the wall. Was it Batman after all? Did he get the Sewer King? She heard more heavy footsteps splashing through the water. Then she saw a tall figure in the shadows with what little light there was. It was a giant of a man. But it was also a crocodile. Yellow eyes burned in the darkness and a row of huge serrated teeth were exposed in his huge mouth. He growled lowly in his throat.

"Hi there," said Killer Croc. He walked up to her and threw the Sewer King's headless body at her feet. Blood splattered all over. "I don't take kindly to you punks in my sewers."

He reached his clawed hand out for Isabella as she screamed.

End!


End file.
